Find Your Way
by Nayru25
Summary: Fang/Vanille-UA-School fic- C'est étrange comme les choses avaient changé dans la vie de Fang depuis que quelqu'un l'attendait sur le chemin de l'école le matin...


_**Cette fics à été écrite dans le cadre de l'Event de la rentrée 2010 du forum "La Plume de Clio" (lien dans mon profil)**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**Disclaimer= Rien à moi, tout à Square-enix!  
**_

* * *

**_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me..._**

**_

* * *

_**

C'était un mois d'octobre banal, accompagné de son traditionnel vent d'automne, plus persistant chaque jour, et des routes encombrées, dues à la rentrée récente des étudiants au sein de leurs établissements scolaires.

Fang n'était pas particulièrement enthousiaste au sujet de la rentrée des classes. La terminale lui avait paru bien plus alléchante l'année passée, alors qu'elle ne pouvait qu'observer de loin ses congénères. Les cours lui paraissaient bien plus intéressants, et la perspective d'avoir une salle commune où passer ses intercours, une bonne tasse de café à la main, à bouquiner tranquillement, la tentait au plus haut point. C'était bien sûr sans compter sur ses camarades de classe… Il était en effet bien difficile de deviner que ceux-ci étaient ou allaient bientôt être majeurs, et censés prendre leur vie en main dès l'année suivante.

Etant dans une situation un peu plus délicate au niveau de sa vie privée, Fang ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de sa vie future. Elle comptait trouver un travail dès sa sortie et continuer une formation quelconque en cours du soir, afin de s'assurer un futur un peu plus confortable. Le principal pour elle était de pouvoir s'assumer seule le plus vite possible, afin de quitter le domicile de sa grand-mère. Elle ne voulait pas être plus longtemps un poids pour la vieille femme qui l'avait recueillie il y avait de cela bientôt cinq ans, alors qu'elle avait décidé de quitter le domicile familial pour diverses raisons… Elle jugeait donc normal de pouvoir la laisser profiter d'une vie calme sans devoir s'occuper d'elle davantage.

Au final, elle ne sentait pas vraiment que cette année serait si exceptionnelle… Juste une de plus parmi les autres, qu'elle s'empresserait d'oublier une fois lancée dans la vie active.

Déjà sur le trajet de l'école, vêtue de son uniforme obligatoire composée d'une légère jupe quadrillée, bleue, assortie d'un chemisier blanc et d'un gilet, bleu également, Fang mâchouillait une feuille dorée, arrachée à un chêne non loin. Elle ne fumait pas, cela aurait bien trop entamé ses maigres économies… Et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de puiser dedans pour de telles idioties.

L'automne donnait de belles couleurs au paysage, et les feuilles sèches craquaient gaiement sous ses pas.

« Courage ma vieille… Plus qu'un an… » murmura-t-elle à sa conscience, en franchissant la grosse porte de bois du bâtiment austère.

Un attroupement habituel s'était formé devant sa classe. Elle reconnut la petite Serah Farron en son sein, pressée par quelques camarades de classe en train de s'extasier devant sa main. Fang attendit quelques minutes que la foule se dissipe avant d'interpeler la jeune femme, toujours rêveuse devant la bague présente à son annulaire.

- « Et bien, Snow n'a pas perdu son temps, on dirait. Félicitations. Est-ce que Lightning est au courant ? »

- « Merci, mais tu devrais dire « Mademoiselle Farron » » Se moqua doucement Serah. « Et, oui, elle est au courant. »

- « Et sa réaction ? »

- « Tu la connais… » Serah lui sourit tristement, essayant vainement de cacher une blessure bien plus visible qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « Elle finira par comprendre. »

- « Elle dit ça parce qu'elle est jalouse, c'est tout… »

Le visage de Serah pâlit soudainement alors qu'une silhouette bien connue posa fermement sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

- « Fang, dans mon bureau après les cours. » tonna froidement Lightning en entrant dans la salle de classe.

Serah lui adressa un sourire désolé, et suivit sa sœur en salle de classe alors que Fang soufflait déjà d'ennui.

Light était son professeur, et son amie, depuis plusieurs années à présent. Entre les profs qui tenaient absolument à rencontrer ses parents, et ses camarades qui n'avaient pas grandi au même rythme qu'elle, Fang s'était souvent sentie incomprise et perdue dans cet environnement qui ne lui convenait pas. Mais Light avait rendu les choses plus faciles. Elle l'avait écoutée et comprise, et était très vite devenue bien plus proche que ce qu'un simple titulaire n'aurait dû être.

Ce n'est donc pas avec un grand étonnement que la retenue se transforma bien vite en discussion ayant pour sujet principal le futur mariage de la petite sœur de celle-ci, Serah, avec le jeune rebelle, Snow, que la jeune femme n'appréciait absolument pas.

Fang l'avait pas mal fréquenté pendant un temps, et trouvait les craintes de Light totalement injustifiées, mais lui faire entendre raison relevait presque de la mission impossible. Le temps seul réussirait peut-être à calmer le jeu. Le temps ou l'annulation du mariage.

L'année commençait donc sur les chapeaux de roue pour certains.

Pas pour elle, et c'était tant mieux.

* * *

-"Je vous présente une nouvelle élève. Vanille, peux tu venir te présenter, s'il te plait?"

Une jeune fille se leva de sa place, et s'avança doucement vers le tableau. Fang n'avait pas remarqué la nouvelle venue lors de son entrée en classe, au milieu des autres élèves. Mais lorsqu'elle passa devant son banc, de son pas dansant, ses deux couettes rousses rebondissant gracieusement sur ses épaules, et ses fines hanches portant avec perfection la jupe réglementaire, ses yeux ne purent se détacher de la ravissante silhouette.

La jeune fille offrit un sourire radieux à l'ensemble de la classe et croisa ses mains derrière son dos.

- « Je suis Vanille et je viens d'arriver en ville, je ne connais donc encore personne ici. »

Elle parcourut un instant la classe des yeux et sembla remarquer le regard insistant de Fang sur elle. Loin d'être déstabilisée, celle-ci lui offrit un regard égal au sien, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer la curiosité de la brunette.

- « J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien ! » Ajouta-t-elle avant de retourner à sa place.

Fang aurait juré qu'elle était passée un peu plus près de son bureau que tout à l'heure.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines passèrent avant que Fang ne puisse finalement aborder Vanille, celle-ci étant constamment entourée de curieux, qui la considéraient comme la nouvelle attraction environnante. Une nouvelle arrivée dans les dernières années d'étude était une chose assez rare, et Vanille était de caractère jovial et aimable, ce qui rendait les choses encore plus difficiles pour quelqu'un d'aussi brutal et associable que Fang.

Alors qu'elle quittait les cours un peu plus tard que d'habitude, après une nouvelle « retenue » de Lightning – laquelle par ailleurs avait finalement accepté une entrevue avec son futur beau-frère prévue le soir même- elle put finalement l'apercevoir, assise sur le muret situé à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de l'école.

Fang hésita un instant entre continuer son chemin et s'arrêter, mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de choisir. Lorsqu'elle la vit, Vanille sauta du muret avec une grâce féline et sautilla jusqu'à elle, ses couettes ondulantes suivant le mouvement.

- « Salut » Elle tendit sa main vers la jeune femme impassible. « Vanille, on est dans la même classe. »

- « Je t'ai vue te présenter la dernière fois. » Retorqua Fang, soulevant un sourcil interrogatif « Je connais ton nom »

Vanille gloussa doucement, amusée par la réaction de son interlocutrice.

- « Mais, moi, je ne connais pas le tien. »

Fang se prit au jeu, croisant les bras sur son torse.

- « Je suis Fang, et pas besoin de me serrer la main, je suis une femme, tu sais. »

Et Vanille sourit, d'un sourire tellement radieux qu'il aurait presque réussi à faire oublier à Fang qu'elles étaient en automne.

La rousse croisa ses bras dans son dos et se tortilla sur place comme une enfant timide.

- « J'ai besoin d'un guide, je suis un peu perdue ici, toute seule. »

Fang balança son sac sur son épaule et pris la route, avec Vanille sur ses talons.

- « J'espère que tu aimes la marche, parce que je n'aime pas les fainéantes » la nargua-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Les matins n'étaient plus si difficiles.  
Les heures de cours n'étaient plus si pénibles.

A vrai dire, Fang ne pensait même plus à la lenteur avec laquelle les jours, les mois et les saisons passaient avant sa délivrance.  
Peut-être parce qu'elle n'était plus si pressée que ça d'en finir avec sa jeunesse insouciante, finalement.

C'est étrange comme les choses avaient changé dans la vie de Fang depuis que quelqu'un l'attendait sur le chemin de l'école le matin, un sourire sincère aux lèvres, et la saisissait par la main, pour être sûre de pas la perdre.

Vanille lui parlait de tout et de rien, de sa soirée, des rêves étranges qu'elle faisait parfois la nuit, où elle rêvait avoir dormi pendant plusieurs siècles avant de finalement se réveiller, où elle lui disait avoir l'impression de la connaître depuis longtemps.  
Vanille avait apporté quelque chose dans sa vie. Quelque chose d'impalpable, d'indéfinissable, mais d'essentiel.  
Et plus le temps passait en sa compagnie, plus Fang sentait ce sentiment s'enraciner en elle, enrober son coeur tout entier, jusqu'à lui devenir aussi nécessaire que l'oxygène l'était au bon fonctionnement de corps.

* * *

- « J'ai besoin de temps, Hope. Je ne peux pas te répondre maintenant. »

Vanille glissa un regard discret par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme blond qui se rapprochait un peu trop d'elle à son goût.  
Elle cherchait Fang des yeux, mais ne la voyait pas.  
Peut être aurait-elle dû l'attendre ce matin, au lieu de l'ignorer de la sorte suite à leur altercation de la veille.

Malgré tout, Vanille ne pouvait tirer un trait sur cette dispute. Fang agissait de plus en plus bizarrement avec elle ces derniers temps et en arrivait parfois à des extrêmes.  
Après tout, Vanille n'avait eu besoin de personne jusqu'à présent, et surtout pas d'un chaperon... Le fait de s'être rapprochée d'elle à ce point supposait-il qu'elle ne devait plus voir qu'elle ?  
Quand elle y réfléchissait bien, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre que cela lui déplaise tellement au final... Au moins, elle se sentait en sécurité lorsque Fang était là, et plus le temps passait, plus les rares moments où elle se retrouvait seule étaient oppressants.

Vanille aimait les gens. Elle était facile à aborder, les mots venaient naturellement avec elle. Et tout comme d'autres personnes avant lui, Hope avait cru que les sourires de Vanille voulaient dire quelque chose.  
Quelque chose qu'il interprétait mal.

- « C'est bon, j'ai compris. »

La frustration crispait légèrement son visage encore bien jeune, alors qu'il passait son sac à dos au-dessus son épaule.

- « Tu devrais peut-être retourner auprès de ta copine avant qu'elle ne s'inquiète trop pour toi. Les autres avaient raison en fait. »

- « Les autres ? »

Vanille pencha sa tête sur le côté, faisant rebondir ses longues couettes dorées sur ses frêles épaules.

Hope tourna les talons et lui jeta un regard haineux par-dessus son épaule.

- «Tout le monde sait que vous sortez ensemble, c'est pour ça que tu rejettes tous les mecs qui s'adressent à toi, non?»

Vanille laissa tomber son sac par terre, abasourdie.

* * *

- « Fang ! Attends-moi ! «

L'intéressée s'arrêta au milieu du sentier sans se retourner. La pluie commençait doucement à tomber, et seule Vanille avait pensé à emporter un parapluie.

Elle stoppa son allure au niveau de son amie et souleva celui-ci au-dessus de leurs têtes afin de les protéger du mauvais temps.

- « Tiens, tu es là maintenant? Tu t'ennuyais trop sans moi ? «

Le ton de Fang était amer. Elle se contentait de regarder droit devant elle, sans jeter un regard à Vanille. Celle ci baissa les yeux, ne sachant trop comment réagir face à elle.

- « Je… »

Quand son regard rencontra finalement le sien, il coupa net les faibles paroles qui avaient commencé à sortir de sa bouche.

- « Ne te fatigue pas, j'ai compris. Tu as besoin d'espace ? Prends tout celui dont tu as besoin. »

Sans hésitation, Fang baissa légèrement la tête et sortit d'en-dessous du parapluie pour recevoir la pluie à présent battante, sac sur l'épaule.

- « Amuse-toi bien avec le petit blond. » murmura elle juste pour elle-même, juste assez fort pour être le seule à entendre ces paroles, au-delà du clapotis de l'eau sur les vieux pavés du sentier.

Vanille la regarda s'éloigner fièrement, sans même se protéger de l'eau qui dégoulinait à présent de ses vêtements.

Elle saurait au moins où la retrouver avant d'aller en classe, quand elle serait obligée de trouver un vestiaire pour changer d'uniforme.

* * *

Quand Fang rejoint les vestiaires de gymnastique, elle y trouva des vêtements de rechange avec un mot de Vanille et un parapluie.

Elle ne savait pas comment la jeune femme avait réussi à y arriver avant elle, mais ne pouvait que sourire à son initiative.  
Peut être lui pardonnerait-elle sa trahison plus facilement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

* * *

Les semaines suivantes, Vanille trouva des messages insultants dans son casier les concernant, Fang et elle, ainsi que leur relation. Ceux-ci étaient griffonnés à la hâte sur du papier quadrillé et bourrés de fautes d'orthographe.  
Elle fut choquée par le premier et le cacha à Fang.  
Les suivants furent juste une habitude à prendre.

Fang, quant à elle, eut la mauvaise surprise de voir son nom tagué sur la porte des toilettes des filles, et, suite à un malheureux réflexe, dut payer la nouvelle porte qui remplacerait celle qu'elle venait de détruire à coups de poing.  
Sa réaction dut en effrayer plus d'une car les insultes cessèrent aussitôt.

* * *

- « Pourquoi as-tu été en retenue vendredi passé ? »

Vanille sautillait gaiement à ses côtés alors que se terminait une nouvelle journée d'école.

Jamais les mots n'avaient été aussi violents que sur le message du jour, mais elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude.

Fang ne savait toujours pas.

- « On raconte que tu as causé des dégâts matériels » Insista Vanille devant le silence de son interlocutrice. Elle se pointa face à elle, stoppant net son avancée, et la fixa dans les yeux. «Tu as cassé une porte… Pour quelle raison ?»

Fang roula des yeux avant de la pousser gentiment sur le côté afin de continuer son chemin.

- « Pourquoi me poser des questions si tu as déjà les réponses ? »

Vanille s'arrêta de marcher, et baissa les yeux au sol, déçue que Fang ne veuille pas lui parler de ses problèmes.

S'apercevant qu'elle avançait à présent seule, Fang s'arrêta elle aussi et se tourna vers Vanille, les bras croisés.

- « Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Ces sales petites garces avaient écrit quelque chose sur moi sur la porte des toilettes. »

Soupirant face à la mine déconfite de son amie, elle se rapprocha d'elle, posant sa main sur son épaule dans un geste rassurant.

- « Je m'en fiche, tu sais, mais je ne voulais pas que l'on salisse ton nom. »

Vanille releva les yeux, et rougit aussitôt de sa soudaine proximité avec la jeune femme. Son visage était à seulement quelques centimètres, son regard solidement planté dans le sien.

- « Mon nom ? »

Son pouls s'accéléra.

Elle savait déjà de quoi parlait ce message.  
Elle savait aussi que Fang était beaucoup trop proche d'elle en ce moment.  
Mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir laquelle des deux raisons faisait battre son coeur si vite.

- « Ne... ne dis rien. » murmura-t-elle doucement, alors que Fang commençait à entamer une phrase. « Je sais déjà.»

La jeune femme souleva un sourcil interrogatif. Pour seule réponse, Vanille fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et glissa un morceau de papier froissé dans les mains de Fang.  
Celle-ci le défroissa et le parcourut rapidement, la colère se lisant progressivement sur son visage.

- « Quelle école de cons... » murmura-t-elle, sans quitter des yeux le morceau de papier.

Vanille posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Fang afin d'éloigner l'écrit de ses yeux.

- « Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais.»

Ses doigts se desserrèrent et laissèrent le bout de papier s'échouer par terre. La main de Vanille se fit plus insistante alors que ses yeux cherchaient les siens.  
Doucement, elle se rapprocha de Fang, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à sa hauteur.  
Elle passa une main autour de sa taille pour se soutenir et s'approcha de son oreille.

- « Je m'en fiche s'ils savent tous... »

Brusquement, Fang tourna sa tête vers elle, et fut surprise de se trouver à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage.  
Vanille était si calme, si près, si belle.

Ses lèvres se rapprochaient doucement des siennes alors qu'elle murmurait doucement.

- « Je m'en fiche s'ils savent que je t'aime, tu sais... Je n'ai pas peur avec toi. »

Elle sentait sa respiration s'accélérer, son coeur battre contre sa poitrine.  
Sa main s'accrochait à elle, comme si elle voulait l'empêcher de partir.

Fang passa une main dans le creux de son dos et se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle.

- « Bien sûr, je te protégerai.»

Vanille sourit, et le dernier espace libre entre elles disparut.

* * *

Quand Fang et Vanille décidèrent d'afficher leur relation, les gens prirent peur.  
Vanille n'était plus aussi populaire qu'avant.  
Fang était encore plus évitée.

Light ne lui donnait plus autant de retenues. Après tout, Snow n'était peut-être pas un si mauvais beau-frère que ça... A moins qu'elle aussi prenne ses distances avec la jeune femme qui avait eu autrefois tellement besoin d'elle...

La dernière année d'étude de Fang fut à la fois la pire et la meilleure. Le soulagement lors de la remise du diplôme de fin d'année fut bel et bien au rendez vous, et le départ dans la vie active ouvrit un nouveau chapitre dans sa vie.  
C'était juste un nouveau départ, avec d'autres joies et d'autres difficultés...  
Le plus dur était juste d'apprendre à les gérer.

Et à deux, tout cela semblait plus facile.


End file.
